


Yandere Raph Maid Cafe

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: RaphxNarie





	1. Chapter 1

Narie was working there too as her part time job and she was a teenager. She wore a catgirl schoolgirl outfit. She was bringing other customers their orders.

Mikey went with his brother to the same exact maid cafe as he sat down and waited to be served by Moon as he thought she was cute.

Back XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am here  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Making apple owl for mom brb in 10  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon walked over and smiled a teen too but worked almost full time " Hello Mikey same as usual?"

Raph Chuckles and smiles loving the way she walked and her hips sway as he walked over to her to be seated.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie turned around smiling at him and bowed.  
"Welcome master. Please follow me to your seat," she said as that whats they had to say to customers.

Mikey nodded smiling deeply and sat down once he showed her his table. He looked around and started smirking brightly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph bites his lip loving how she called him master, he followed Narie to his seat.

Moon Blushes and smiles bowing " Be back soon Master" she smiled and left.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie poured him a glass of water and was gonna now take his order on what he wanted to eat and drink. She smiled blushing softly at him.

Mikey nodded smiling back at her and he sat down while sipping some of his water. He looked around and waited.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon came back over with his sweet tea and cookies for now with a small note pad " Here you are master would you like anything to eat this afternoon?" She asked.

Raph Chuckles and speaks his deep and husky voice sending shivers down Naries body as he Smiles at her and order a burger with fries and a soda.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Excellent choice master. I will that out very shortly," Narie said smiling at him bowed and left going into the back.

Mikey nodded saying he would take a chefs salad and a roast beef sandwich. He smirked and winked at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
This is when Raph goes through the back and kidnaps her lol XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
LMAO XD Okay!)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gets up and walks to the back of the cafe and comes in through the back door seeing his precious maid. He smirks and grabs her covering her mouth and drags her out quickly before anyone saw or heard her. 

Moon Blushes and smiles " Yes Master~♡" She winks flirting back and Giggles walking to the back into the kitchen.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Narie said struggling and squirming as she started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.

Mikey went in the back too and grabbed Moon taking her to his car after he knocked her out putting her in the passenger seat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hehhe writing  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph drags her to his car and pushes her inside the back child locking the doors as he gets in with her and grabs rope and tape, taping her mouth and tieing up her hands and legs.

Moon layed limp against the seat, she didn't get to put up a fight, it all happened so fast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmmmmm!!!" Narie said struggling trying to break free as she was scared terrified and she sobbed still shaking like a leaf.

Mikey made it to his house and he grabbed her locking everything in his house all doors and windows and brought her up to his room throwing her down onto his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Btw have Raph take the tape off of her mouth when they get to his house  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon woke up from being thrown and Screams backing up to the bed " M-mikey?!"

Raph made it home and picked her up running into his house and locks all the doors taking off the tape from her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Wh-why sir? What do you want with me?! Wh-why me?! Wh-what have I done?" Narie said shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed still.

Mikey just loomed over her and pinned her down tying her wrists to his bedposts and he nipped and suckled on her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph kissed her neck and shoulders gently pulling her close as her walked upstairs to his bedroom " Because I love you...Shhh my precious maid~♡ I wont hurt my mate♡" he smirked.

Moon Screams and cries in pain and fear kicking around " Noo!! Mikey Please!! Please stop it!! Stop this!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie elicited some moans and mewls for him at that.  
"What do you mean you love me? You just met me and this gross! I am still a teenager!"

Mikey shook his head no and he grinded against the lower half of her body while making deep purple hickeys across her neck and shoulders.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep ttyl  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Awe okay night sissy sweet dreams X3 Love ya be safe!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly " Mm no your a young beautiful woman ~♡ And soon your gonna have a huge grown man inside you ~♡" 

Moon Blushes and moaned at his actions and cried shaked and confused and wanted to break free  
Today at 9:38 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"But I do not want you as my first! I do not even know you you creep! I want my boyfriend as my first!" Narie said as she cried.

Mikey nibbled on her breasts now after he took her outfit off of her and he suckled on her perky rosebuds as he kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay! Morning!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning XD  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph nipped and sucks on her neck and shoulders loving her body and started taking off his and her clothes. 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly trying to get away as she moaned and whimpered .  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh sir please! Let me go! You are not my boyfriend!" Narie cried as she let out another moan.

Mikey made that nipple harden and pop as he used his teeth to suckle around the other areola and nipple.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry sissy slow  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Trying to make something to eat  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smirked and Churred seeing her body bare and bend down sucking and licking her nipples pinching the other.

Moon arched and moaned loudly in pleasure  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Hey you knucklehead?! Are you even listening to me?! Stop ignoring me!" Narie shouted angrily. She struggled in her bonds.

Mikey trailed his lips down her stomach and abdomen as he kissed and suckled on her flower petals now grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in 10  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Chuckles " Ya cute when ya angry~♡ Please sweetheart let me take ya...I'll be as gentle as I can" he smiled and made the other nipple perky.

Moon shook her head Blushing madly " Nonono! That's dirty AH! U-uuhn~ mikey ah wait Please nugh!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I have a boyfriend already! Wait till he hears about this! Please stop!!!" Narie moaned as she cried.

Mikey ate her pussy out as he suckled on her lips and even entered two fingers into her and groaned.

Raph Growls " Not for long~ and besides he wont find you~♡" raph smirked and kisses her deeply and kisses down between her breasts then abdomen then to her beautiful flower. 

Moon Screams alittle in pain feeling something rip and flow out of her " Ah! AhA! Mikey stop!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh sir please! D-do not stop! I am Narie!" Narie said blurting it out as she stopped crying and mewled as her body betrayed her.

Mikey smirked as he pumped and thrusted two fingers in and out of her grunting as he scissored inside her too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Groans and Growls licking and sucking against her clit and strokes his fingers against her entrance.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly arching and bucking her hips  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“What’s your name sir?” Narie moaned and whimpered out as she arched her back and dug her heels into his mattress.

Mikey took everything out of her and he replaced them with his pickle and entered her roughly at first thrusting slightly growling.

Raph looks up at her and Churred smiling " Rapheal~ my beautiful sweet maid ..you taste so good" he licks his lips and sits up slamming his cock deep into her pussy stretching her. 

Moon Screams in pleasure and pain gripping the rope as she moans and cries  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can you please untie me now?! The ropes are hurting my wrists and ankles!” Narie whimpered out in pain and in pleasure.

Mikey stayed still inside waiting for her to adjust to his size and length as he moved his hips a little bit into hers grunting..

Raph unites her legs but kepted her wrists bound and gently let her adjust to him , groaning loving her tightness. 

Moon Gasps and arches moaning gently " Ah!~ Ahn~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Groans and Growls licking and sucking against her clit and strokes his fingers against her entrance.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly arching and bucking her hips  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“What’s your name sir?” Narie moaned and whimpered out as she arched her back and dug her heels into his mattress.

Mikey took everything out of her and he replaced them with his pickle and entered her roughly at first thrusting slightly growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph looks up at her and Churred smiling " Rapheal~ my beautiful sweet maid ..you taste so good" he licks his lips and sits up slamming his cock deep into her pussy stretching her. 

Moon Screams in pleasure and pain gripping the rope as she moans and cries  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can you please untie me now?! The ropes are hurting my wrists and ankles!” Narie whimpered out in pain and in pleasure.

Mikey stayed still inside waiting for her to adjust to his size and length as he moved his hips a little bit into hers grunting..  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb have to do homework augh so much to do today  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok that’s fine ttyl  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph unites her legs but kepted her wrists bound and gently let her adjust to him , groaning loving her tightness. 

Moon Gasps and arches moaning gently " Ah!~ Ahn~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Groans and Growls licking and sucking against her clit and strokes his fingers against her entrance.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly arching and bucking her hips  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“What’s your name sir?” Narie moaned and whimpered out as she arched her back and dug her heels into his mattress.

Mikey took everything out of her and he replaced them with his pickle and entered her roughly at first thrusting slightly growling.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph looks up at her and Churred smiling " Rapheal~ my beautiful sweet maid ..you taste so good" he licks his lips and sits up slamming his cock deep into her pussy stretching her. 

Moon Screams in pleasure and pain gripping the rope as she moans and cries  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Can you please untie me now?! The ropes are hurting my wrists and ankles!” Narie whimpered out in pain and in pleasure.

Mikey stayed still inside waiting for her to adjust to his size and length as he moved his hips a little bit into hers grunting..  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb have to do homework augh so much to do today  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok that’s fine ttyl  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph unites her legs but kepted her wrists bound and gently let her adjust to him , groaning loving her tightness. 

Moon Gasps and arches moaning gently " Ah!~ Ahn~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can untie her wrists too? She has rope burn  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Okay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry cooking  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Making nachos for mom  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok please redo his part  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph unites her legs and wrists carefully and gently held her hips waiting for her to adjust to his size, Groaning loving her tightness.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie moaned out softly as she scratched his shoulders and arched her back crying out his name.

Mikey grunted as he took away her virginity and he pounded into her harder faster and deeper into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Blushed and Growls lowly diving into her heat Thrusting vigorously harder, faster and deeper within her beautiful body.

Moon Screams in pleasure and moans loudly " M-master!! Aha!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph sweetie please! I cannot believe you are making me cheat on my boyfriend!" Narie saud sadly mewling out.

Mikey said she was his as he rammed and slammed rougher into her as he kissed her cheek.

Raph Groans and bites her neck hard marking her as his and his alone " Your mine~!" He slammed into her pussy harder and faster spreading her legs wider

Moon moans and Squeeks moaning louder and louder gasping for him and arches " F-fuck! Aha mikey!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie mumbled a yes sir to Raph in defeat and submissively gave into him as she whimpered and squeaked softly.

Mikey said he was in love with her as he grinded against her pelvis with his causing friction to come between them.

Raph Groans thrusting faster and harder spanking her gently " Mm fuck!~ Narie!" He told her he loved her since the first meeting and smiled.

Moon Gasps and arched "M-miikey!~ ahhn~ mm Please! Please!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie moaned as she shuddered her body twitching in blissful pleasure as she screamed out his name.

Mikey hit her g spot and thrusted into it repeatedly as he kissed her french kissing with his tongue in her mouth.

Raph Growls and hits her sweet spot repeatedly Groaning and growling as he grew close lifting her legs high as he fucked her senseless. 

Moon Screams and moans loudly trying to keep up her high close  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie was now at her end as she orgasmed hard all over him and she moaned out loudly.

Mikey reached his climax and he came releasing all of his seed inside her as he panted heavily.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night

Raph roared cumming hard inside her core soaking her walls as he panted and groaned in pleasure and relaxes.

Moon cane hard moaning loudly in pleasure


	2. Chapter 2

Raph roared cumming hard inside her core soaking her walls as he panted and groaned in pleasure and relaxes.

Moon cane hard moaning loudly in pleasure   
Yesterday at 9:38 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
On to rp I am XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie saw stars as she tightened around him then pulled him out of her and she rested on her side panting.

Mikey pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!! Hello! Back!

Raph layed on his side and pulled her close to Snuggle happily " I love you sweetheart.....I will protect you forever " he smiled.

Moon pants and shakes moaning softly   
Today at 10:43 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey sorry fell asleep last night. I am back now XD 

Narie moaned feeling him still inside her as she blushed.  
“Ahh Raph please get outta me now!!” She whimpered.

Mikey pulled her against him putting some blankets over them and he nuzzled her neck whispering I love you to her.

Raph gentaly pulls out and held her against him grabbing a few blankets and covers the both of them Happily. 

Moon Blushes and says I love you back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Do I still get to work at my job though Raph? And go out with my friends?" Narie asked him moaning softly.

Mikey closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he snuggled her against him grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hope you feel better   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thank you wuv you sissy!! About to eat but fuck it! Ima text >:3

Raph held her close and gently strokes her head " Shh sweetheart   
....just rest Alright? Then we can talk about it in the morning " he smiled.

Moon Blushes and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Narie woke up and she yawned and opened up her eyes fluttering them open.

Mikey woke up opening his masked eyes and he nuzzled her neck kissing it softly too.

Raph held her protectively as he Churred and smiled happily loving her body next to his.

Moon Blushes and melws " Mmmnn"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“So can I still work at my job and hang out with my friends?” Narie asked him poking his face.

Mikey kissed her all over her face as he rubbed his hands everywhere all over her body.

Raph held her protectively as he Churred and smiled happily loving her body next to his.

Moon Blushes and melws " Mmmnn"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“So can I still work at my job and hang out with my friends?” Narie asked him poking his face.

Mikey kissed her all over her face as he rubbed his hands everywhere all over her body.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moaned and panted waking up " A-ah? Mmn~"

Raph Chuckles and smiles thinking " Hmmm..."

Should he? XD)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You choose redo it XD with your answer for him   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok! X3)

Raph Chuckles and smiles thinking " Hmm...would ya stay with me? And become my mate? Even if we have sealed it? I want to make sure you are safe and I'm sorry for taking you like that my love" he said honestly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What choice do I really have? If I just say no you will just tie me up again and prevent me from going anywhere. And please untie my wrists already! They hurt from rope burn!"

Mikey asked her if she wanted any breakfast at all. He got up and untied her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gasped and did " Sorry! Here come here " He picked her up and took her to the bathroom for some burn cream. 

Moon nodded " Please?"

Raph gasped and did " Sorry! Here come here " He picked her up and took her to the bathroom for some burn cream. 

Moon nodded " Please?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie winced and whimpered at the pain. She cried a little as tears stung her cheeks.

Mikey nodded giving her a large shirt to wear put it on her and then picked her up and brought her to the kitchen.

Raph kisses her forehead and gently takee care of her injuries " Shh shh shh it's okay honey I'm sorry "

Moon Blushes and Holds onto hin  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie sighed and whimpered at the pain. She cried still a little bit as she was looking away from him.

Mikey was setting her down on the bar stool by the island counter and he started to make breakfast for them.

Raph made her look at him " Hey Please sweetheart I'm sorry are you okay? Ya hungry? Thirsty?"

Moon Blushes and Watches him  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie whimpered and sniffled saying she was ok and yes she was hungry and thirsty.

Mikey gave her his famous pancakes and sat down next to her and started to eat his food.

Raph nodded and smiles " What do you want to eat? Or drink? Apple juice? Orange?" He asked.

Moon Blushes and eats gasping and happily eats more.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie said pancakes and milk. She blushed gazing away from him now.  
"Can I please leave now?"

Mikey hummed in delight. Damn did he think he was a fantastic cook. He continued to chew and swallow.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shook his head " No not untill your feed and Clean " he gently kisses her forehead and starts cooking his famous family pancakes 

Moon Blushes and happily swallowed her food.

Narie while he was making their breakfast quickly took a shower in his bathroom. She came out naked a towel wrapped around herself. Her clothes were dirty.

Mikey continued to eat his food and he finished soon and washed the dishes from that mornings meal.

Moon yawned and rubbed her belly gently 

Raph turned and smiled " What's wrong?" He asked noticing she was naked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I just got done taking a shower and my clothes are dirty. I would like to go home after I have breakfast.”

Mikey dried the dishes and washed his hands then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her chirping.

Raph sighs and sets her a plate of food " I will drive you there to help" he said.

Moon Blushes and churrs alittle feeling loved but in small pain  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but I live with my parents! What am I supposed to say? That I didn’t come home last night because some older man kidnapped raped me and now is taking me back to my house?!” Narie said eating her food.

Mikey gave her some aspirin to help her with the small pain she was in and he hugged her to him kissing the back of her neck nuzzling it.

Raph sighs " ....Were mates and I'd like you to live with me...we'll sneak in and grab your stuff " he said. 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling relaxed   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but I don’t wanna live with you. I wanna live at home with my parents!” Narie said whining and crying now as she finished eating.

Mikey rocked her back and forth after picking her up and crashed her gently and softly cooing to her.

Moon Blushes and Yawns alittle 

Raph sighs and Picks her up giving her a drink " Here" he gently strokes her head.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Narie struggled in his arms and tried to escape. She didn’t wanna be with an older man not when she had a loving boyfriend waiting for her.

Mikey laid her back down in his bed and he laid in bed next to her and just was content to watch her sleep rubbing her hip.

Raoh Growls " Drink or else!" He glared softly. At her not liking how she acted like a child.

Moon Blushes and Whimpers falling asleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Wh-what is it you want me to drink? S-some drug or poison thats gonna knock me out?" Narie cried shaking in fear.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and makes her drinks it holding her mouth open and pours some into her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie had no choice but to swallow it and suddenly she felt paralyzed from the neck down and blacked out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph sighs and hugged her gentaly and went to his bedroom laying her down and ties her hands to the bedrest and leaves to retrieve her clorhes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clothes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
10 minutes later Narie woke up and she felt she could not move her body at all except for her neck and her face and head. She started to sob.  
"Let me go you fuckin sick psycho!" She yelled.

Raph sighs and unties her and makes her open her mouth and gives her the antidote   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie swallowed it and found she could move her body around again. She gazed up at him shaking in fear still crying.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph hugs her tight " Shh shh shh darling it's okay...she I'm sorry but I just want you to be happy with me. .I love you so damn much "

Moon woke up and takes the chance slowly getting up and runs to his window anf opens it climbing out quickly and up the stairs " Help!!? Please!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"But................." Narie hiccuped and whimpered as she hugged him back still clad butt naked in a towel.

Mikey woke up and quickly grabbed her covering her mouth and brought her back inside.  
"No one else lives here baby and you are staying here with me. I love you so freakin much!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Struggles and cries going limp in his hold trembling in fear and pain feeling like a trapped animal.

Raph kisses her deeply and lovingly gently groping her sides and ass gently wanting her to relax.

Narie stopped crying and started to moan and whimper in sexual lust.

Mikey shushed her saying it was gonna be ok and he kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Still waiting   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon shakes and Whimpers.

Raph Growls and Groans loudly gently grinding against her as he smiled into the kiss glad she is relaxing.  
Today at 11:26 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie moaned and mewled softly as she rubbed his plastron and his shoulders.  
"I cannot see my parents ever again can I?"

Mikey kissed her all over her face and he arched his back and nipped and nibbled on her neck all over.

Raph kisses her again " No sweetheart....not yet" he said as he sucked and nibbled on her neck and shoulders massaging her back and thighs.

Moon moans and shakes " N-no Please aha~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie moaned and squeaked out his name telling him to do her nipples next.

Mikey suckled and swirled his tongue around her perky rosy buds and groped the other.

Raph latched onto them and sucked of the pulling and groping her thighs and ass churring and Growling in sexual desire. 

Moon moans and pants Gasps trying to push him away.

Narie screamed out his name and told him to now fuck the living daylights outta her as she arched her back.

Mikey pinned her down keeping her still as he kissed her nipples and now sucked on the other one.

Raph takes off his clothes quickly and slams his cock into her soaking wet pussy thrusting vigorously holding her hips tight.

Moon moans and pants Struggling " M-mikey stop! Aha!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie mewled out in delight and in blissful lust as she scratched his shoulders her body shuddering.

Mikey thrusted into her and pounded and slammed away at her pussy as he growled and chirped.

Raph Growls and bites her neck marking her again as he Thrusts harder and harder going faster than before. 

Moon screamed and moaned in pleasure holding his shoulders tightly as he cried and moaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Narie whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist as she scratched his shoulders deeply and moaned.

Mikey thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he kissed her lips softly and grunted.

Raph Groans and Thrusts harder and faster spreading her legs more going deeper " Mm fuck Narie~ Mmn "

Moon Blushes and moans panting " Stop! Your gonna aha! G-get me pregnant! Ahhn! Nyyaa!"

Narie groaned and she squeaked dirty talking him as her cheeks blushed and she arched her back again.

Mikey humped and mounted into her g spot slamming into it repeatedly but not climaxing yet as he growled.

Raph Groans and Thrusts harder and faster spreading her legs more going deeper " Mm fuck Narie~ mm!"

Moon Blushes and moans panting " S-stop! Your gonna! Aha! Your gonna get M-me pregnant! Ahh! Nyaa!!"


End file.
